Lumine Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Bureaucrat abilities The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given bureaucrat and administrator access automatically. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also grant ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith or revoke rollback rights for users, as well as promote users into moderators and/or chat moderators. All bureaucrats on the have admin, content moderator, thread moderator and chat moderator rights and usually, have the final say on things. Who are this wiki's Bureaucrats? * Wiktionary28 Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking ( ) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Who are this wiki's administrators? For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . These users are the 's administrators: * Wiktionary28 How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or , or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Moderators These sets of users are those who hold specific extra abilities on the wiki, although not to the level of admins. Content Moderators Content moderators, are users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wikia community's content. Content Moderators are capable of: * Deleting and moving protected pages * Deleting and moving files * Undeleting pages and files * Rollback * Reupload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages * Patrol pages if the community has the patrol feature enabled Who are this wiki's Content Moderators? Discussion Moderators Discussion Moderators, are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions (such as on the Discussion). Discussion Moderators are capable of: * Delete and Unelete posts and replies from any user. * Locking and Unlocking posts. * Moderating chat * Deleting blog comments * Editing and deleting article comments Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff.